


Winter is Putting Footsteps in the Meadow

by KriKee



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domesticity, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Support, Naruto Spring Kink Meme, Romance, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriKee/pseuds/KriKee
Summary: It's a cold morning after a wonderful night. Now someone has to make breakfast.





	Winter is Putting Footsteps in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awintersrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/gifts).



> For the NRPS Spring Kink Meme 2019. Check out Naruto Rare Pair Support on tumblr and pillowfort, and their Spring Kink Meme collection on AO3. 
> 
> Prompt: “Us Entwined” mixed with a bit of “Hushed Demands”

It’s a rare day off for both of them, and with Kakashi off at a friend’s house for the rest of the day– Jiraiya’s terrified expression when Orochimaru arrived with a wicked gleam in his eye and a grumpy five-year-old in tow is one he will savour for a while - to themselves to do whatever they want.

Orochimaru still aches pleasantly from last night’s passions. He watches Sakumo ‘s sleeping figure, tracing the faint purple ring of a bite mark on the underside of his partner’s jaw. A warm glow reignites itself when he realises that he’ll soon see the rest of the bites and rope marks hidden under their thick covers.

Curled up and limbs entwined, it’s enough to make the ever-chilly Orochimaru forget about the sudden late frost that bloomed the previous day and drift happily on the edge of true wakefulness. Sakumo yawns and arches his back, exposing a little more of the collar they’d never gotten around to taking off. He smiles, “Good morning, lovely.”

He quirks his lips in an answering smile, “Morning yourself. Still feeling good?” He whispers.

“Yep. There’s a couple light aches here and there, and I’ll enjoy the marks, but as usual, your care is as sweet as your smile and exact as your labwork.” Sakumo lays a hand on his cheek, “and almost as pretty as how you look when your guard is done and you get flustered.”

“You’re just impossible in the mornings,” he retorts without venom.

“Ah, no lovely, I’m _always_ impossible and unpredictable, which is why you love me. Speaking of aftercare, how are _you_ doing? Your collar wasn’t pulled too tight when it was your turn to be played with, was it? Here, take off your collar and let me check.” He reaches for Orochimaru’s slender collar with a faint frown.

Orochimaru rolls his eyes, “It’s perfectly fine, and you know that,” but he still unbuckles his collar to look Sakumo give him a once over. 

“Better safe than sorry.” 

“Well, if you’ve finished your inspections,” he pokes Sakumo in the chest, causing him to laugh “then let’s get your collar off.” Without ceremony Sakumo’s deep blue collar comes off and he shoves it under the mountain of pillows. 

“We’re both pretty well marked,” Sakumo says. He dips his head under the covers to admire the pale red lines and lurid bite marks on both their bodies that are the only hint of their play the previous night. “All in all, a fantastic time.” 

“I’m glad you liked how I turned the tables.” he gives Sakumo a smug smile, “I’d been considering it for a while. You looked gloriously stunned. I’d have laughed, but then the mood would’ve been ruined.” 

“Alas for our rope, but I assume that’s why you picked one of our older ones?” 

He nods, “I wouldn’t break something I wanted to keep.” 

“So…” Sakumo grins at his slight partner, “Given our usual traditions, that means _I_ get breakfast in bed!” 

“What?” Orochimaru hisses. 

“I was your boy, then the scene ended. That makes you, my Lord, the one who cooks breakfast.” He snuggles down deeper into their thick covers. 

A rapid whisper, more sibilant than a person’s normal speech, “It’s freezing outside.” 

Keeping his tone low out of habit, Sakumo whispers back, “But that’s how we do it. Weather doesn’t matter.” 

“I hate the cold and when it’s cold you let the room warm up before I get out of bed!" 

“Usually, but play rules take precedence, yes?” 

Orochimaru glares, “In that case, because I was your pretty toy for longer, _you_ should make breakfast because the scene was so intense.” 

“But lovely,” he whines. 

Orochimaru looks aside and sighs. “It’s either that or we _both_ make breakfast and suffer misery together.” 

Sakumo holds up one hand already in the position for the first hand seal, “Or use clones.” 

“See? I must truly be affected by the scenes last night if I didn’t think of that immediately.” he declares with a note of triumphant. 

“Yeah, me too.” He pulls Orochimaru closer, “Let’s break the rules and make ourselves breakfast in bed.” 

Orochimaru nuzzles Sakumo’s neck, then tugs him down into a soft kiss. “I’ve always enjoyed breaking rules. It suits my temperament.” 

A clone forms to Sakumo’s joyous laugh, one of Orochimaru’s own clones following a second later and the two men take the extra time for whispered intimacies and rare peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from this quote: “It is growing cold. Winter is putting footsteps in the meadow. What whiteness boasts that sun that comes into this wood! One would say milk-colored maidens are dancing on the petals of orchids. How coldly burns our sun! One would say its rays of light are shards of snow, one imagines the sun lives upon a snow crested peak on this day. One would say she is a woman who wears a gown of winter frost that blinds the eyes.” - Roman Payne


End file.
